indar_sectorfandomcom-20200213-history
Personam Dramaticae
Various important and famous personages of the Sector. The Noble Caste Andir Gond Sector governor, follower of the Jai cult, and very odd man. While he personally practices a form of asceticism publically, and appears gaunt and emaciated, rumors abound of him sleeping every night surrounded by virgins, and other strange activities. In public and in acts of government, he is remarkably equitable and even-handed. Kyrus Darus Vestan subsector governor. Former general of the Imperial Guard, is largely a skilled warrior and politician, who often agitates for action to reclaim the Rossic Wastes. When asked about the Thrice-Cursed Storms, he simply says "they're on the list." Kinaad Obres Dona Tributaries subsector governor. Hereditary Rai of Eir, referred to as the Eirdrai among the various planetary governors, seems to have a good handle on the many, varied, and often difficult to find planets of his subsector. Often those who think they have the upper hand in a plot against him find themselves working in his favor unintentionally. Hara Shangh Hereditary ruler of Kuver, whose family once ruled the majority of the subsector. His ambitions are obvious: to return his family to this lofty place, and perhaps even further. Strongly religious Andu, he hates the fact that he and Kyrus agree on military strategy, but doesn't let that get in the way of his pursuit, he simply wishes to take greater credit for it. Raksa Local head of the Adeptus Astra Telepathica, he is himself a powerful astropath, who works closely with the Inquisition, the Sororitas, and the other Adepta to ensure this sector is properly taken care of. The Priestly Caste Markand The head of the Andu cult, he spent his youth engaged in ascetic practices, and is viewed as having great merit as a leader, now he can shape the destiny of much of the subsector. Shares authority with the other three cult heads in the sector. Jamsh Bahm The head of the Vestan cult, he is a firebrand, strongly supporting any attempts to retake the Rossic Wastes from 'foul Xenos', or the Thrice-Cursed Storms. Sometimes he lacks focus, but he never lacks zeal. Shares authority with the other three cult heads of the sector. Gauta The head religious leader, or Lama, of the Pudh cult, he has a tendency to wander the sector, providing aid and military support wherever he deems it necessary. Often manages to wander out from under his bodyguard, much to their consternation, but is loved by even members of the Vestan cult. Shares authority with the other three cult heads of the sector. Vardam Maha The head of the Jai cult, he lives a moderate life for one in his position, which is largely expected by the Jai cult. He does, however, speak openly and freely when he feels it necessary, and often strongly supports the Ordo Hereticus in their actions, open or private. Shares authority with the other three cult heads of the sector. Magos Biologis Ruder The most prominent of the Adeptus Mechanicus in the sector, he was made famous by his investigation of the Tuata, which was made public, declaring them "fully human with persistent useful mutations, worthy of the title abhuman". Since then he has largely been funding expeditions to the Rossic Wastes to see what effect the xenos incursions have had on the ecologies of those worlds. The Merchant Caste Grand Trader Jaggat Caan A rogue trader who has started building a power base in the Rossic Wastes, and rumors say he has freed several worlds from Orkish and Eldar predations. Commands from his flagship Emperor's Swift Wrath. Frigya Sigismundsdottir A rogue trader who appeared within the last century. However, the vessel she commands, the Valkyrion, is found in many of the ancient records of the sector. A few intrepid (and perhaps insanely suicidal) scholars who have done analysis of the hull claim that it is a thousand years older than it should be, based on its construction. Was last seen 5 years ago, about to lead an expedition deep into the Rossic Wastes. Those outside of Caste Lord Inquisitor Athel Asok Head of the Inquisitorial council that saw the Indar sector compliant, he is Ordo Hereticus, and known to be Amalathian in his views. Inquisitor Brand Oban A remarkably puritan Thorian from Eir, he tirelessly roots out any heretical cult he finds, but tends to be a bit heavy-handed in his tactics. Inquisitor Safar Was Described to his face as 'zealous' and behind closed doors as 'insane', this member of the Ordo Malleus comes from Zora, and is himself a rather puissant psyker, who hunts down Daemons to destroy them by any means possible. Inquisitor Werner Sigurdsen Both the most famous and most enigmatic Inquisitor in the sector, he is a member of the Ordo Xenos, and is viewed by the common folk as a sort of Robin Hood figure. Claims are that he is a skilled psyker, that he has taken down greater Daemons single-handedly, that he constantly outwits the Eldar, are commonly told. What always varies are his actual appearance, for while his deeds are legendary, his appearance evidently is not. It is stated that he is of Rossic descent, but also that he is not originally from the sector. In the halls of the mighty he is often viewed as a bit mad, but blessed with foresight, and a few in the sector are uneasy over his claims that Hive Fleet Behemoth was 'just the first'.